24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:St. Thomas Hospital
Name source The source of this location's name is the Deleted scenes - which currently is non-canon. However, should we consider amending the canon policy to allow both character names and location names for things that appear canonically? I'm a little unsure at the minute--Acer4666 (talk) 16:09, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Wasn't there any other indication of where the hospital was located during the episode? Anyway, it's obvious it was in California, so I don't see much harm in just leaving that. Thief12 (talk) 16:34, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, what I meant was the name St. Thomas Hospital only comes from the deleted scene. As they are non-canon, technically this article should be deleted--Acer4666 (talk) 16:37, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, the name as well? Wow, I'm not sure then. Isn't there any other alternate material that might list it as such? Thief12 (talk) 16:41, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Not that I can think of. However, for characters that appear in the episode unnamed but then are named in a deleted scene, we allow that to give them articles. This is the same situation but for a location article rather than a character - what do you think about allowing that as well? It would mean amending the canon policy (see note #1 about culling character names from deleted scenes), but i dunno if it would open the door for all sorts of other things--Acer4666 (talk) 16:46, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::If we currently allow it for character names, I don't see why we shouldn't apply it to a location. Off the top of our heads, do we know of any other location in the same situation that might give us trouble? Thief12 (talk) 16:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Isn't the title from the Season 4 Prequel? --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::At what point in the prequel? I don't see/hear it mentioned there. Perhaps a different version on the US DVD? At what point is it mentioned?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:19, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::The subtitle for Part 1 says "St. Thomas Hospital Parking Lot" --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:27, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh ok...at the start then? Is it a subtitle that appears over the top of the scene of Jack there, or like an intertitle that appears on black before it? The version on my DVD is the same as this video, where it doesn't appear at all--Acer4666 (talk) 17:34, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Well, this is weird - I can't find it now. Could be somebody just added that into the synopsis and I took it for an on-screen title. --Pyramidhead (talk) 17:50, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I thought - the name is mentioned in the final deleted scene of S3. I presume that was added to the synopsis on Wiki 24 afterwards, but I think it's a purely non-canon source of the place's name--Acer4666 (talk) 17:53, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::In answer to Thief's question, I can't immediately think of any other troublesome cases this would cause off the top of my head. I guess if we keep it to characters and locations and not objects/organisations/terminology etc. I would be ok with it--Acer4666 (talk) 08:14, April 24, 2016 (UTC)